Joyeux Nowel Pôpa!
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: 5 ans après la guerre...une petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes est adoptée par l'un des gboys...et noël approche!Après la Séquelle, les annexes...pour les réclamations qui a eut
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !

Chapitre : Un petit ange pas plus haut que trois pomme.

**Auteur :** Skeapy allias P-Z (pseudo aim : petitezell)

**Base :** gundam wing (beaux p'tits pilotes ! waou les fesses !!* bave sur place** ***)

**Genre :** c'est Nowel ! peut être un peu OOC , mais dans le fond, mon autocritique dirait relativement meugnon tout plein

**Petit commentaire à la con habituel :** comme d'hab ces beaux gosses m'appartiennent pas quel dommage ! En, les prostituant, chuis sur que j'en tirerait pas mal de fric. Quoique, je me les garderais avec une très forte probabilité, au nom de mon bien être personnel. [chuis pas égoïste, je sais, mais à la base sont pas à moi voir ci dessus]En résumé [ parce que sinon je suis là jusqu'à demain à vous étaler tout mes fantasmes les concernant] je les emprunte juste le temps d'ma fic. (hein misao adorée ? t'inquiiètes pas, je te le rendrai ‚'ton'' Duo ! Là il squatte la salle de bain ça fait ^plus d'une heure….tu crois que je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter ?)

Sinon les trucs bidules chouettes contenus entre deux * sont les pensées des différents perso…

**Pour les couples , je ne vous propose qu'un chose : lisez !!**

****

**Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !**

****

Chapitre 1 : Un petit ange pas plus haut que trois pomme 

''Jess, reviens ici !!''

{L-2}La guerre pris fin 5 ans auparavant. 

            ''Méééé ! Le pôpa Nowel il va partir, et il **faut **que je le vois !''

Les 5 pilotes de gundam avaient donc pu reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale après toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues. Certains d'entre eux avaient gardés le contact, comme Quatre et Duo qui se voyaient régulièrement les autres étaient reparti la plupart dans leur pays natal.

            ''- Tu vas nous mettre en retard mon p'tit bou ! Tu sais bien que nous devons être rentré avant la nuit.

            -Ze veux voir le Pôpa Nowel. Il **faut **que je lui dise c'qu'j'ai oublié sur ma liste !''

L'enfant regardait son père très sérieusement, croisant les bras et un début de moue se lisant sur son visage. Aller voir le père Noël était quelque chose de primordial et ne pas lui avoir demandé le ''secret'' aurait été catastrophique voir dramatique.

            ''-Et c'est quoi que tu as oublié de lui demander de si important ?

            -D'abord ça te regardes pas ! C'est un secret entre moi et papa Nowel ! J'ai pas été regardé ta liste, moi, d'abord. Et pis si tu sais, c'est pu une surprise ! Allez, s'il te plééééééé….''

La petite de 5 ans tirait sur la manche de son jeune père adoptif elle avait toujours réponse à tout.

            ''C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris…''

Les yeux de merlan fris de ce petit ange mi-démon étaient irrésistibles et elle le savait bien. Peut être pour ça qu'elle arrivait à avoir tout, ou presque. Si elle n'obtenait pas le fruit de ses désirs auprès de son père qui l'aimait énormément, elle allait quémander avec sa petite frimousse auprès de son oncle. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la combler, une fois lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. 

Une fois arrivée à hauteur de l'animation de rue, elle lâcha subitement la main de son père pour courir jusqu'au barbu.

            ''Jess !! Attend !''

* Cette gosse a décidément trop d'énergie….Elle va finir par me tuer*

Après avoir chuchoté son secret au creux de l'oreille du commerçant déguisé, elle le serra dans ses bras et alla retrouver le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait auprès de son père. Lui prenant tendrement la main, la petite lui commenta :

            ''-C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant !

            -Mission accomplie très cher officier ! Et votre supérieur vous a dit quoi ? gagatisa le jeune père.

            -Ben…qu'il allait essayé parce qu'il avait beaucoup de travail. Et pis il m'a dit aussi qu'il avait pu trop de mémoire alors fallait que je lui rappelle. Alors j'ai dit que oui. Je pourrai lui réécrire, hein ? S'il te plééééééé ! Sinon j'aurai pas ma surprise!

            -Tonton vient passer l'après midi de demain avec toi, tu pourras lui demander. Il voudra à coup sûr !''

*Lui qui voulait absolument lui acheter quelque chose pour son noël, il saura quoi maintenant. Et comme ça j'aurai le temps de faire tout les achats pour les fêtes…*

''Arg, il commence a faire nuit ! Aller ma p'tite princesse, il faut qu'on se dépêche !''

*j'aime beaucoup L-2 … le jour elle est si vivante, agréable et sociale. Lorsque le soleil se couche, elle devient infréquentable, abritant trop de cités à problèmes les forces de l'ordre étant trop débordées pour faire quoique ce soit. Il faut que je songe a trouver un meilleur endroit pour que l'ange de ma vie puisse grandir en paix…Je ne pourrai pas m'en remettre si il lui arrivait quoique ce soit…*

Sur le chemin du retour, les lumières de Noël commencèrent à s'allumer une à une. Les yeux de la petite se remplirent alors de l'émerveillement enfantin, sa main serrant un peu plus celle de son père.

            ''Regarde papa ! Des cadeaux brillent dans ce sapin !''

Attendri par l'innocence de sa fille, le jeune adulte la pri dans ses bras pour lui montrer de plus près une crèche qui venait de s'allumer elle aussi, sur une grande place.

*Il faut vraiment que je songe à un meilleur endroit, pour son avenir…*

**A suivre…..**


	2. chapitre2: la lettre au père noël

**Titre :** Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !

**Chapitre :** La letre au Père Nowel

**Auteur :** Skeapy allias P-Z (pseudo aim : petitezell)

**Base :** gundam wing (beaux p'tits pilotes ! waou les fesses !!* bave sur place** ***)

**Genre :** c'est Nowel ! peut être un peu OOC , mais dans le fond, mon autocritique dirait relativement meugnon tout plein

**Petit commentaire à la con habituel :** comme d'hab ces beaux gosses m'appartiennent pas quel dommage ! En, les prostituant, chuis sur que j'en tirerait pas mal de fric. Quoique, je me les garderais avec une très forte probabilité, au nom de mon bien être personnel. [chuis pas égoïste, je sais, mais à la base sont pas à moi voir ci dessus]En résumé [ parce que sinon je suis là jusqu'à demain à vous étaler tout mes fantasmes les concernant] je les emprunte juste le temps d'ma fic. (hein misao adorée ? t'inquiiètes pas, je te le rendrai ‚'ton'' Duo ! Là il squatte la salle de bain ça fait ^plus d'une heure….tu crois que je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter ?)

Sinon les trucs bidules chouettes contenus entre deux * sont les pensées des différents perso…

**Pour les couples , je ne vous propose qu'un chose : lisez !!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews…**

****

**Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !**

****

Chapitre 2 : La lettre au père Nowel 

            ''Tonton Quaaaaatre !!!!!''

A peine le petit blond était-il entré que le petit bout de chou qui avait énormément d'amour à revendre était-il déjà pendu à son cou.

            ''-Comment tu vas la puce ? Tu m'as l'air en forme ! 

            -Ouéééé ! Viens voir notre beau sapin qu'on a fait avec papa ! Et c'est moi qui ai mis l'étoile !!''

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever son manteau que le jeune homme fut tiré dans le salon pour admirer la déco de Noël.

            ''- Waou ! Mais dis moi, c'est le plus beau sapin de tout L-2 ! L'année prochaine j'te réclame auprès de ton papa pour faire le miens, t'es une vraie pro !

-On parle de moi ?''

A l'entente de la voix de son ami Quatre, le père de famille sorti de la cuisine, le tablier accroché autour de la taille.

            ''Ah ! Duo ! Comment tu vas en cette période de fête? Pas trop de travail? Avec les commandes qu'il doit y avoir… T'arrives à survivre avec la miss ? termina- t-il à l'attention du petit monstre qui était désormais dans ses bras, sa petite tête boudinée au creux de son épaule.''

Elle était très câline, ses cheveux châtains chatouillant le coup de son oncle. De ses yeux bleus clairs, elle regardait son père, lui arborant son plus beau sourire. Elle lui tira alors la langue, histoire d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle reçu en retour quelques chatouilles, elle gazouilla. Par sa présence, elle amenait la bonne humeur ce qui la rendait précieuse aux yeux de tous.

            '' Moi tu sais, je vais tout le temps bien depuis que j'ai Jess. Pour le travail, j'vais pas me plaindre. Il vaut mieux en avoir beaucoup que pas du tout ! répondit-il tout en enlevant son tablier de cuisine. Pour la princesse, elle est un peu énervée à l'approche de Noël, mais tu sais comment elle est : adorable….J'viens de vous faire un bon gâteau au chocolat pour le goûter. Mais assieds toi Quatre, reste pas debout quand même !! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ? Avec le temps qu'il fait…''

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ce ne fut pas aussi jovial pour Duo. Il avait d'abord eut une crise de solitude, quelque peu comblée par la grande amitié qui se forma entre Quatre et lui. Il le considérait désormais comme son propre frère. Au début, il sortait beaucoup, voulant s'amuser à outrance, mais se rendit vite compte que ce sentiment de mal être persistait, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Ou du moins, il n'en avait plus envie. Il eut le besoin de se poser, retourner à une vie tranquille, banale, pour ainsi dire normale. Il s'installa alors sur L-2, suivi rapidement par Quatre, et trouva un job dans une pâtisserie du coin. Le choc : Duo qui devenait apprenti pâtissier.

Alors qu'il passait devant une église qui ressemblait à celle de son enfance, les souvenirs de sœur Hélène et du père Maxwell refirent surfacent. Il rentra à l'intérieur, revit le sourires des orphelins qu'il avait tant côtoyé…Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il y resta quelque temps, réfléchit et fit le point sur sa vie. Il lui fallait une raison de vivre, quelque chose pour qui il respirerait. Il adopta deux ans après Jessie, abandonnée dans une banlieue non loin de chez lui et qui venait de fêter son second anniversaire. Son sourire d'ange à faire fondre n'importe quel glaçon, sa bouille craquante et son regard ciel…

Il s'était alors mit à la cuisine, en dehors de la pâtisserie qu'il maîtrisait, et aux tâches ménagères. Toujours là pour sa fille, toujours là pour son bonheur. Et elle le lui rendait bien. Toujours un câlin, un sourire ou un rire cristallin pour illuminer la vie de son père adoré. Elle le rendait heureux, avait été sa bouffée d'air frais qui lui avait manqué tant. A eux deux, ils formaient une petite famille très attendrissante.

Après avoir pris un café en compagnie de son ami, Duo laissa derrière lui sa fille, le temps d'aller acheter tout ce dont il faudrait pour la combler de bonheur. Noël étant pour dans trois jours, la cohue qui se trouvait dans les magasins était insupportable. Pas un centimètre carré de libre, pas un seul rayon à accès facile, qu'il soit remplis de jouets, d'accessoires pour la déco ou de nourriture. Les gens se ruaient sur tel ou tel article que leurs enfants désiraient. Voir le tableau attendrissant de parents s'interrogeant sur le choix du cadeau pour l'aîné ou le plus petit… Et la couleur de ses yeux ressorti là, en plein milieu de la grande surface et des achats de Noël les yeux de la personne qui occupait son cœur depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, **ce **regard avec lequel il souhaiterait tant, à l'instant présent, choisir ce que le père Noël allait apporter à sa petite Jessie. Il savait que lui l'avait oublié il savait qu'il ne le reverrait sûrement jamais et qu'il ne pourrait être aimé et désiré par cet être qui lui était si cher. Pourtant, il continuait d'y croire, comme les enfants qui persiste à croire au père Noël. Et il fit ses achats en s'imaginant accompagné par **lui**, ce si beau regard.

*****

            ''-Alors comme ça, tu veux réécrire au père Noël ?

            -Oui ! S'il te plè ! Faut pas que papa sache c'est quoi la surprise! Et pis toi t'écris mieux que moi !

            -Très chère princesse, je suis honoré de pouvoir vous servir. Que dois-je noter ?''

Quelques instants plus tard, après plusieurs modifications, la lettre fut rédigée et recopiée :

_'' Cher papa Nowel,_

_J'espère que toi et tes lutins allez très bien._

_Je te réécris avec tonton Quatre pour te demander si c'est possible d'avoir le monsieur de la photo que papa regarde si souvent. Ce serait juste pour le jour de Nowel. Si tu n'as pas le temps pour la surprise de papa, c'est pas grave car c'est de ma faute si j'ai pas demander plus tôt. J'aimerais tellement que papa soit super content ce jour là ! Mais tu fait passer les gentils enfants avant, hein ?_

_Gros bisous à toi et à maman Nowel._

Jessie'' 

            ''-Dis moi poussin, c'est qui que tu appelles le môssieur de la photo ?

            -Je sais pas qui c'est, papa veut pas m'en parler, il devient tout triste quand je lui demande. Moi je dis, c'est quelqu'un qui lui manque trop trop trop, c'est **obligé** ! Vient, vais te montrer !''

Jess attrapa de sa petite main rose celle de son oncle et le guida jusque dans la chambre de Duo. Là, elle s'assit sur le lit, face à la table de chevet sur laquelle était délicatement posée la fameuse photo. Elle la prit soigneusement entre ses mains, regardant les deux personnes y figurant, puis la tendit à Quatre.

''T'y fais gaffe, hein ? Si papa apprenait que je te l'ai montré, me ferais grondé fort...''

Sur ce, elle baissa la tête, comme pour déjà s'excuser.

            ''Hé ! La pitchoune ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Bien sur que non qu'il ne le saura pas ! Motus et bouche cousu ! Tu sais, cette photo est très vieille. Je connaissais ton père depuis peu, 6 ou 8 mois tout au plus.''

La photographie était dans un cadre doré, où y prenait la pose Duo, taquinant le ''môssieur de la photo'' comme disait la petite Jessie. Cet adolescent, Quatre l'avait de suite reconnu. Un petit sourire était né sur ses lèvres car…. grâce à ses dons d'empathie, il avait toujours su pour les sentiments de Duo envers cette personne , mais n'en avait jamais eut la preuve. Pour lui, c'était comme un amour interdit qui n'avait pas pu se réaliser, faute de courage pour avouer ce qui aurait pu faire leur bonheur. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, et même s'ils leur fallaient un coup de pouce supplémentaire, ils méritaient d'avoir une chance.

Pour Jessie, et surtout pour Duo, il fera tout pour amener ce cadeau supplémentaire pour Noël, il se le promis.

**A suivre…(reviews attendues)**


	3. chapitre3: le mossieur de la photo o tel

**Titre :** Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !

**Chapitre :** La letre au Père Nowel

**Auteur :** Skeapy allias P-Z (pseudo aim : petitezell)

**Base :** gundam wing (beaux p'tits pilotes ! waou les fesses !!* bave sur place** ***)

**Genre :** c'est Nowel ! peut être un peu OOC , mais dans le fond, mon autocritique dirait relativement meugnon tout plein

**Petit commentaire à la con habituel :** comme d'hab ces beaux gosses m'appartiennent pas quel dommage ! En, les prostituant, chuis sur que j'en tirerait pas mal de fric. Quoique, je me les garderais avec une très forte probabilité, au nom de mon bien être personnel. [chuis pas égoïste, je sais, mais à la base sont pas à moi voir ci dessus]En résumé [ parce que sinon je suis là jusqu'à demain à vous étaler tout mes fantasmes les concernant] je les emprunte juste le temps d'ma fic. (hein misao adorée ? t'inquiiètes pas, je te le rendrai ‚'ton'' Duo ! Là il squatte la salle de bain ça fait ^plus d'une heure….tu crois que je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter ?)

Sinon les trucs bidules chouettes contenus entre deux * sont les pensées des différents perso…

**Pour les couples , je ne vous propose qu'un chose : lisez !!**

****

**Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !**

****

Chapitre 3 : Le monsieur de la photo au telephone 

            ''-Chuis rentré !!

            -Pâpaaaaaa !

            -Comment va mon p'tit monstre depuis tout à l'heure ? Bien amusés avec tonton ?

            -Ouéééé !''

Le jeune américain posa tout ses grands sacs sur le canapé, le visage exténué par toute cette agitation du dehors, mais relativement souriant de retrouver son cocon familial.

            ''-Y avait un de **ces** mondes ! Ca va, elle a été sage ?

            -Un vrai petit sucre d'orge qui a dévoré un quart du gâteau de son papa à elle toute seule !

            -Et ben, quel succès !Et la lettre au père Noël ?

            -Ecrite, cachetée, prête à être envoyée ! Je la posterais en rentrant. Mission accomplie chef !''

Ce soir là, ils mangèrent tout les trois, en famille comme ils disent si bien, même si il manquait le deuxième tonton, c'est à dire le bien aimé de Quatre.

*****

Dans un quartier moderne du Japon, 23h30… 

Un jeune PDG d'une entreprise de jouets rentrait, exténué de son travail. Journée longue, de durs labeurs, composée d'une succession de réunions définissant le budget pour la nouvelle année en fonction des bénéfices fait grâce à l'extase de Noël. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux :quelques amis, le confort et l'argent puisque les affaires marchaient à merveille…mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il lui manquait quelque chose de fondamentale, ou du moins quelqu'un qui pourrait le lui apporter : de l'amour, Duo… Il pensait à lui nuit et jour, se résignant souvent, à se dire que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il devait avoir construit une famille avec quelqu'un d'autre puisque lui n'était pas à la hauteur. _Famille…_ ce mot résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête avec ce prénom, Duo. Il rêvait tellement d'être à ses côtés, avec un p'tit bout de chou entre eux deux pouvoir passer Noël en famille, et non seul comme toutes les années précédentes. 

Cet homme à la longue tresse qu'il aimait tant, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis 5 ans…Qu'était-il devenu ? Etait-il heureux ? Etait-il seulement encore en vie ?

Il se disait que d'un côté c'était de sa faute s'il ne l'avait pas eut pour lui, s'ils n'avaient pas gardé contact, ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'amis. Il aurait dû se forcer à aller vers lui mais…ce n'était pas son genre d'extérioriser ses sentiments et il avait compté sur Duo pour ce coup là. Le problème survint lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était trop tard…et qu'il n'avait aucune coordonnées où joindre la personne de sa vie.

Il rentrait chez lui, dans sa grande maison vide, et lui seul dans ce grand espace, comme toujours. Il posa ses clés à côté du téléphone, appuya sur le bouton ''écouter'' du répondeur qui clignotait et s'affala dans le canapé.

*Encore une putain d'journée fade, passée sans lui..*

Les messages vocaux défilaient les uns après les autres, la plupart étant pour le travail et n'affectant donc point le jeune PDG qui était dans ses pensées.

            '' Salut vieux ! T'es là…t'es pas là…. ?''

Une voix hésitante se fit entendre, un peu déformé par l'appareil et peut-être la distance le séparant du Japon.

            ''Heu….c'est Quatre…''

*Quatre ??*

Le jeune homme sursauta et se leva pour écouter.

            ''C'est pour savoir ce que tu deviens…J'ai eut ton numéro auprès de Trowa…Heu…Ca m'gène après tout ce temps de te dire ça mais tu nous manques, surtout à Duo…''

*Duo…*

Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Entendre ce prénom si doux à ses oreilles…

*Je…je lui manquerait ?!*

            ''C'est pour Noël…Sa fille a envie de lui faire une surprise…''

*sa fille…il a…il a une fille ?! je…c'est foutu…*

Il se rassit complètement dépité, tous ses espoirs de ses dernières années disparaissant dans quelques mots.

            ''Bref, il paraît qu'il pense souvent à toi d'après la petite et on aimerait t'avoir par mis nous pour Noël. Faudrait qu'on en reparle car j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à te dire. J'essaie de te rappeler plus tard, sinon tu peux me joindre à n'importe qu'elle heure à ce numéro…''

Après avoir rembobiner la bande, noté le numéro du petit blond, il se rassit dans le canapé, combiné en main. Il hésita puis composa les quelques chiffres. Après tout il avait dit n'importe qu'elle heure…Une voix endormie répondit :

            ''-Allo…

            -Heu…Quatre ?

-Oui ?

-C'est moi. Désolé d'appeler si tard, j'viens juste de rentrer et d'avoir ton message.

-Ah…Pas grave. J'ai cru que tu rappellerais jamais.. Tu vas bien ?

- Heu…Je vais bien oui. Heu…il…il a une fille ?''

Ton hésitant, voix saccadée ayant peur de la réponse. La phrase était sorti toute seule.

*Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir ça comme ça, en plein milieu ?*

Il repris alors la parole déstabilisé et stressé.

            ''-Je heu.. non rien, oublis. Juste que voilà, ça m'fait un choc d'apprendre qu'il a fondé une famille et tout..

-Nan, c'est rien, ça m'a fait pareil. Il l'a adopté y a 2 ans environ. Tu verrais, il est gâteux comme pas deux avec elle, c'est affolant. Tu m'diras, elle est tellement adorable cette gosse ! Qu'es-tu devenus toi ? Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un, t'as une famille ?

-Heu…non, rien de tout ça, je suis seul.

-Ouf…''

Le jeune PDG avait prononcé ces derniers mots tristement…puisque Quatre disait qu'il l'avait adopté, ça allait mieux. Mais avait-il au moins une chance ? Après tout, Duo avait l'habitude à l'époque de le taquiner. Peut-être qu'il ne le considérait que comme un simple ami. Un ami qui lui manquait, certes, mais…aucune trace de sentiments amoureux. Avant de se perdre totalement dans ses pensées et de laisser Quatre planté au bout du fil, il reprit :

''Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

-J'ai repris l'affaire familiale. Et puis pendant a peu près un an je n'ai traîné qu'avec Duo. Il allait pas trop bien. J'crois qu'ça lui a foutu un choc de plus revoir le petit groupe. Et puis…moi aussi j'étais pas au top du bonheur. On était comme deux dépressifs ayant perdu leurs raisons de vivre et se soutenant mutuellement. A force de me tirer les vers du nez, il a réussi à me faire avouer que j'étais dans cet état parce que l'absence de Trowa me provoquait un trop grand vide dans ma vie et surtout dans mon cœur. Bref, on a été le voir, et on s'est mis ensemble Tro-chan et moi.

-Heureux pour vous. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible. Et Duo dans tout ça ? Il est devenu quoi ?

-Il n'avait plus rien à faire sur Terre alors il est repartit sur L-2. J'y pris aussi un appart, venant y passer mes week-ends et mes vacances avec mamour. Peu de temps après, il a adopté Jessie, à laquelle nous sommes devenus des oncles.

-Et…tu crois pas que je vais faire de trop au milieu de tout ça ?''

-silence-

*c'est vrai, après tout, il a l'air heureux sans moi…*

Il entendit Quatre prendre sa respiration à travers le combiné.

            ''-Bon…je peux te parler franchement ?

            -Heu…oui.

            -De toi à moi, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu tiens pas à ce mec, parce que là ça serait vraiment me prendre pour un con. Même si t'es à perpette, je le ressens, et mon don d'empathie me trompe jamais.

            -Oui, mais…est-ce que c'est réciproque ?

            -Ecoute, Jess m'a dit qu'il regardait la photo de toi et lui sur l'épaule de Wing tout les jours…Tu penses rationnellement qu'il te laisserais sur le palier ?

            -Heu…non.''

Le jeune homme se leva, combiné toujours collé à l'oreille, et alla dans sa chambre. Une photo dans un carde argenté trônait sur sa table de chevet. Il la prit dans sa main et la dévora des yeux, comme tous les matins, tous les soirs, tous les moments où il y pensait. Il y figurait, sur l'épaule de Wing, tenant Duo à bout de bras. Ce baka d'américain avait glissé après avoir taquiné son collègue et c'était fait rattrapé de justesse. Il se rappelle avoir échanger son regard avec lui, le temps de le remonter en lieu sûr. Il avait même failli perdre ses moyens et le lâcher… Cette photo avait été prise juste après celle que Duo avait gardé.

L'espoir du jeune PDG remontait grâce aux paroles de Quatre.

            ''Et pis, de quoi tu as peur, t'as rien a perdre ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et je penses que tu as déjà trop attendu…Vous êtes fait pour être l'un avec l'autre, ça crève les yeux !!!''

Quatre avait raison…il…il devait tenter sa chance.

            ''Ok…t'as gagné, je viendrai !

-Yes !!

-Ca te rend si heureux que ça ?

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! C'est Duo qui va être content ! Par contre, pour la petite qui croit toujours au père Noël, ça te déranges pas de ne venir que pour le lendemain du réveillon ? Enfin, que ça fasse comme si tu étais arrivé avec les cadeaux quoi…

- Ok, pas de problème''

Ils discutèrent ensuite des heures, se racontant leur vies respectivement, se retrouvant enfin comme avant, comme deux amis.

**A suivre…(reviews attendues)**


	4. Chapitre4: Joyeux Nowel papa!

**Titre :** Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !

**Chapitre :** Joyeux nowel papa !

**Auteur :** Skeapy allias P-Z (pseudo aim : petitezell)

**Base :** gundam wing (beaux p'tits pilotes ! waou les fesses !!* bave sur place** ***)

**Genre :** c'est Nowel ! peut être un peu OOC , mais dans le fond, mon autocritique dirait relativement meugnon tout plein

**Petit commentaire à la con habituel :** comme d'hab ces beaux gosses m'appartiennent pas quel dommage ! En, les prostituant, chuis sur que j'en tirerait pas mal de fric. Quoique, je me les garderais avec une très forte probabilité, au nom de mon bien être personnel. [chuis pas égoïste, je sais, mais à la base sont pas à moi voir ci dessus]En résumé [ parce que sinon je suis là jusqu'à demain à vous étaler tout mes fantasmes les concernant] je les emprunte juste le temps d'ma fic. (hein misao adorée ? t'inquiètes pas, je te le rendrai ‚'ton'' Duo ! Là il squatte la salle de bain ça fait plus d'une heure….tu crois que je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter ?)

Sinon les trucs bidules chouettes contenus entre deux * sont les pensées des différents perso…

**Pour les couples , je ne vous propose qu'un chose : lisez !!**

****

**Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !**

****

Chapitre 4 : Joyeux Nowel Papa ! 

            Le jour du réveillon se passa à merveille. Duo avait passé la journée à préparer un dîner digne des plus grands restaurants. Quatre et Trowa étaient de la fête, et il n'allaient désormais plus tarder. Le jeune père et sa fille terminaient la décoration de la table, replaçant de-ci, de-là les petites bougies de cire jaune, ou les petites cartes faites avec le soin attentif et déterminé de la pitchoune. Ils voulaient tout deux que ce fut parfait, pour leur deux invités… Ils souhaitaient être ensemble, partager la convivialité et leur amour. C'était ça pour eux l'esprit de Noël : être tous ensemble.

La petite commençait a être surexcitée de voir tout ces petits papa Noël dessinés en neige artificielle sur les vitres, là où la buée commençait par prendre place, la nuit tombant lentement. La sonnette retentit, elle coura jusqu'à la porte.

            ''-Bonjour !!

-Hé !! Mais on est accueilli par la fille du père Noël !!Regarde Trowa, comme elle est mignonne ^-^ !

- C'est vrai mamour…Elle a un adorable pompon qui lui retombe sur le front ^-^ !

- Hé !!! Mais c'est moi !! Jessie !

- Ahhhhhh !! Petite Jess ! On t'avait pas reconnu ! On t'as pris pour une petite du monde des jouets, avec les pitits lutins….Fait pas cette petite moue toute mimi, c'est plutôt un compliment…

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises vous deux, vous ferez mieux d'entrer !!''

Duo venait d'arriver, se tenant derrière sa jeune fille. Cette dernière portait une petite robe rouge qui lui allait à merveille avec un petit bonnet assorti, pompon blanc lui retombant sur son front dégagé et laiteux. Un sourire d'ange trônait sur ses lèvres roses et douces. Elle adorait lorsque ces deux oncles ''faisaient les bêtas'' comme elle disait souvent. Elle savait qu'ils le faisaient exprès à gagatiser de la sorte et elle, elle s'amusait à leur montrer d'une innocence pure qu'elle gobait tout.

Son père était tout aussi élégant qu'elle. Il portait à merveille un jean noir à reflets bleus gris, avec une chemise foncée. C'était la première fois que ses amis le voyait habillé comme ça, aussi class !Il s'était défendu en leur expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille toute pimpante sans être accompagnée de son père. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas leur avouer, c'est qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui même une venue inattendue. Pour cela, il s'était pouponné, démêlé quatre fois ses longs et doux cheveux et même reparfumé. Il avait fait tout cela pour se faire plaisir, pour se laisser croire jusqu'au bout qu'il viendrait ce soir là. Sa conscience le rappelait souvent à l'ordre, lui disant qu'il y avait **vraiment** peu de chance pour que ce miracle survienne. Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés durant lequel il avait été loin de lui, sans nouvelles. Alors….pourquoi aujourd'hui ?Il savait qu'il allait être déçu, qu'**il** ne se tiendrait jamais sur le palier de sa porte, une boîte de chocolat sous le bras. Pourtant, il voulait croire en la magie de Noël car ça lui donnait espoir, légèreté et il ne pouvait concevoir d'être triste alors qu'il était entouré de **sa **famille.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la grande table familiale, les bougies furent allumées. Le repas fut très bon, et Duo fut félicité plusieurs fois pour ses dons culinaires ce qui lui fit rosir légèrement des joues.

La petite riait à plein poumon, entourée de ses deux oncles et de son père. Cet enfant dégageait quelque chose, comme du bien être. Elle était tout le temps comme ça, tout sourire, et par son bonheur, elle allégeait le cœur des grandes personnes ayant quelques petits soucis de la vie quotidienne. Elle fut vite mise au lit, bâillant comme pas deux et se frottant les yeux de ses petites menottes. Les trois jeunes adultes étaient allés la border et lui dire bonne nuit l'un après l'autre. Son père, le dernier a passer, lui déposa un tendre baiser sur son petit front. Elle s'agrippa alors à sa chemise, la peur l'ayant submergée :

            ''-Dis…le papa Nowel…il va passer, hein ?

            -Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi il passerait pas ?

            -Si…Si j'ai pas été assez sage…''

Des petits yeux presque larmoyants étaient remplis d'inquiétude et fixaient ceux de Duo dans la pénombre de la chambre.

            ''Tu as été un vrai ange ma chérie ! Pourquoi il ne passerait pas ? Papa Nowel oubli aucun nenfant gentil !Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas va…Dort maintenant…''

Elle hocha la tête et ferma ses petits yeux de bébé. Un autre bisous sur la joue et la lumière fut éteinte. Duo pris le soin de laisser entrouvert la porte et laissa son enfant s'envoler au pays des rêves et merveilles.

*Papa a raison…il a toujours raison*

Et Jessie s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée, ayant une totale confiance en son père, comme toujours.

Les trois amis passèrent la fin de la soirée ensemble, discutant du bon vieux temps où ils travaillaient ensemble : pilotes de gundams. Ils se rappelèrent les taquineries de Duo, comme la fois où il avait accroché un seau d'eau au dessus de la porte du salon. C'était Wufei qui se l'était pris. Leur bon vieux Wufei qui avait sorti son sabre pour courir après l'américain. Il leur manquait, lui aussi. Lui qui n'avait même pas pu voir la fin de la guerre…

L'horloge de la salle à manger laissa entendre un déclic pour ensuite émettre 12 coups brefs et distincts. Quatre et Trowa s'échangèrent un regard rempli d'espoir. Duo se leva précipitamment.

''Le papa noël doit passer !!''

Le couple pu voir leur ami foncer en direction de sa chambre, tout guilleret, et en revenir caché par un amoncellement de paquets qui tenaient tant bien que mal dans ses bras. Le jeune père commença à les disposer sous le sapin et les deux autres le rejoignèrent.

Le temps passaient… Quatre et Trowa commencèrent à s'inquiéter…

* Je lui avait dit minuit…qu'est-ce qu'il faut bordel de merde ! Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est dégonflé quand même…*

On sonna à la porte…

            ''Tient, qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-ci ?''

Les deux amoureux se fixèrent, sourires tendres trônant sur leurs lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent, plus rassurés que jamais. Ils savaient que désormais Duo pourrait enfin vivre ce qui leur arrivait : vivre en paix et heureux. Enfin, si tout ce passait normalement.

Duo, quant à lui, laissa de côté les cadeaux qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ses deux amis prirent le relais, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait plus la tête à ça après  avoir ouvert la porte.

L'américain  se disait que ce devait être une chorale ou autre chose dans le genre. Il ne pouvait concevoir ce qui allait se passer, ça aurait été trop…miraculeux. Sa main était désormais sur la poignée et il venait de sortir une connerie, riant de bon cœur. La porte venant d'être ouverte, Duo toujours souriant comme pas deux, regardait Trowa et Quatre il commençait tout juste de se retourner pour accueillir la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il était maintenant en face de lui, voyant son visage. L'expression de Duo changea subitement. Il passa du radieux rempli de couleurs rosées, à une tête carrément blanche, remplie de surprise.

''-Hee…Heero?

-Heu....Joyeux Noël!!''

Le jeune japonais ne savait pas où se mettre. Il était mal à l'aise devant le regard de Duo qui le dévisageait, pâle comme un linge. Et…il était devenu si beau ! Il avait grandi, même s'il faisait toujours une tête de plus que son beau baka d'américain. Ses yeux améthystes lui avaient tellement manqué !

            ''Oh my god ! Oh my god!!''

L'américain était littéralement sous le choc. Il avait tant espérer  ce moment, mais ne s'y était jamais réellement préparer. Il recula de quelques pas sous ses pas presque chancelants et invita Heero à entrer. Ce dernier lui tendit un paquet bleu, entouré d'un ruban rouge foncé.

            '' Je…Je savais pas quoi amener…Tiens, c'est pour le petite.''

Duo pris le paquet dans ses mains, et le déposa sous le sapin. Il le remercia timidement. Son ami étant toujours déboussolé, Quatre pris l'initiative de proposer du thé, une infusion ou un lait chaud; histoire de rendre la convivialité de la soirée. Il ne voulait pas que l'américain reste comme ça, perdant tout ses moyens à la vue d'Heero.

Pendant l'absence du petit arabe, le jeune natté commença a reprendre ses esprits….

            ''-Dites moi que c'est pas un rêve….Dites moi qu'il est bien là…

            - Oui Duo, je suis …là. Et vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé derrière moi.''

Le japonais baissa la tête, comme pour s'excuser une deuxième fois, implorant le pardon de son bien aimé. Les yeux améthystes se posèrent alors sur lui, le cœur battant la chamade.

'' Espèce de bourrique va ! Tu m'as manqué ! Arf, j'y crois pas que j'ai Heero Yui, the perfect soldier, dans mon salon et en plus, il parle !!! Aller, viens que je te serres dans mes bras !''

Il le pris tendrement, calant sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas…

''- Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr que non ! T'es revenu….C'est…c'est le noël le plus beau que j'ai jamais eus…''

Il releva la tête, s'écartant un peu du japonais.

''Hé ! Mais…tu pleures ?''

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues, lui essuyant doucement l'eau salée de ses pouces. Le fait de voir son petit baka favoris les larmes déferlant de bonheur le rendit plus qu'heureux. Il murmura, d'une voix faible et douce, presque pour lui même :

            ''Je ne sais pas si je dois mais…Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment…''

Il s'approcha du jeune américain, ayant toujours son doux visage d'ange entre ses mains, et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quatre, revenant de la cuisine et voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, tira discrètement son petit ami assez gêné au dehors de l'appartement. Il valait mieux les laisser tranquille. 

Seuls Duo et Heero surent ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Ce que l'on sait, c'est que le lendemain matin ils étaient tout les deux endormis, le jeune américain dans les bras de sont cher et tendre. Ils furent réveillés par deux yeux bleus fixés sur eux, appartenant à une petite miss Maxwell à peine réveillée… Un grand sourire sur ses lèvres roses, et un gros bisous sur la joue à son père. 

'' Joyeux Nowel Pôpa ! Le môssieur de la photo est plus mieux en vrai d'abord !''

Les deux adultes se regardèrent et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Cette gosse était vraiment trop adorable. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir ses cadeaux, répétant sans cesse ''papa nowel est passée, papa nowel est passé''. Une fois la découverte d'une peluche rose bonbon acquise, elle la serra dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le jeune couple. Là, elle se fit une place entre les deux amant et s'y boudina. 

            ''Papa…J'aime quand tu es heureux comme ça…'' 

**A suivre…(reviews attendues)**

Je répondrai à toutes vos reviews, c'est promis, mais n'oubliez pas de mettre les adresses e mail !

**Sinon, plus j'aurai de reviews, plus je mettrai le chaître 5 en ligne….**

**Et si ça vous intéresse, je suis entrain de faire un fanart qui illustre cette fanfic..**

**(zavez cas me mailez si vous voulez voir mes premières esquisses) :**

**petitezell@aol.com**


	5. Chapitre5: Joyeux noel Duo!

**Titre :** Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !

**Chapitre :** Joyeux nowel Duo !

**Auteur :** Skeapy allias P-Z (pseudo aim : petitezell)

**Base :** gundam wing (beaux p'tits pilotes ! waou les fesses !!* bave sur place** ***)

**Genre :** c'est Nowel ! peut être un peu OOC , mais dans le fond, mon autocritique dirait relativement meugnon tout plein. POV d'Heero.

**Petit commentaire à la con habituel :** comme d'hab ces beaux gosses m'appartiennent pas quel dommage ! En, les prostituant, chuis sur que j'en tirerait pas mal de fric. Quoique, je me les garderais avec une très forte probabilité, au nom de mon bien être personnel. [chuis pas égoïste, je sais, mais à la base sont pas à moi voir ci dessus]En résumé [ parce que sinon je suis là jusqu'à demain à vous étaler tout mes fantasmes les concernant] je les emprunte juste le temps d'ma fic. (hein misao adorée ? t'inquiètes pas, je te le rendrai ‚'ton'' Duo ! Là il squatte la salle de bain ça fait plus d'une heure….tu crois que je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter ?)

Sinon les trucs bidules chouettes contenus entre deux * sont les pensées des différents perso…

**Pour les couples , je ne vous propose qu'un chose : lisez !!**

****

**Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !**

****

Chapitre 5 : Joyeux Noel Duo ! 

Je venais de prendre la navette de nuit, celle du 24 Décembre. J'aurai cru trouver beaucoup de monde, mais il n'y avait que quelques personnes comme moi, des chefs d'entreprises qui rentraient à la dernière minute chez eux pour le réveillon de Noël. Je pris un bouquin, pour passer le temps. Le pilote de la navette nous annonça le départ, et je décolla du Japon.

Allait-t-il m'accepter ? M'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter de la sorte, Quatre m'avait dit et répéter que tout irait bien…Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de baliser. Après tout, c'était humain. Ca faisait 5 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu alors…Depuis quand j'étais humain moi ? 

C'est lui qui m'avait fait découvrir le bonheur. Mon premier sourire fut arraché grâce à un de ses sourires. Pourquoi n'avait-je pas rit depuis la dernière fois où l'on s'était vus ?

L'annonce de la température de L-2 m'indiqua que la navette allait bientôt atterrir. Je rangea mon bouquin que j'avais à peine lu, trop plongé dans mes pensées. Va-t-il seulement ouvrir la porte ?

J'étais désormais dans sa rue…Je venais de rentrer dans son immeuble, la chaleur qui s'y trouvait fut agréable au contact de ma peau à moitié gelée. Je monta les escaliers, tout en fixant des yeux le morceau de papier sur lequel j'avais écrit son adresse. Numéro 12…numéro 12…

Je sonna. J'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur, quelqu'un qui riait. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte, ne me regardant pas. Le cœur au bord des yeux, je crus que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras. Pourtant, je ne le fis pas. Il m'en voulait peut-être…

Il se retourna enfin pour me faire face, et le sourire d'ange qu'il avait sur le visage venait de s'éteindre. Pourquoi devenait-il pâle ? Parle, dit quelque chose !!

''-Hee…Heero?

-Heu....Joyeux Noël!!''

Pourquoi je venais de sortir ça, en plein milieu, sans même dire bonsoir ? J'étais vraiment irrécupérable ! Je ne savais où me mettre. Il avait grandi… Il était encore plus beau qu'avant, ses lèvres toujours aussi désirables…

            ''Oh my god ! Oh my god!!''

Qui avait-t-il ? Pourquoi prononçait-il ses mots ? Il…il ne voulait pas me revoir, c'est ça ? Il se recula, me laissant rentrer. On aurait dit qu'il chancelait quelque peu, sous ses jambes presque tremblantes. Il était nerveux parce qu'il ne savait pas comment m'annoncer que ma présence n'était pas la bienvenue ? Je devrais me calmer, et au moins lui donner ce que je lui avais amener. Peut être qu'il n'en voudrait pas, mais…

            '' Je…Je savais pas quoi amener…Tiens, c'est pour le petite.''

Il me pris le paquets de ses douces mains et le posa sous le sapin. Il me remercia. Il avait l'air nerveux…

            ''-Dites moi que c'est pas un rêve….Dites moi qu'il est bien là…

            - Oui Duo, je suis …là. Et vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé derrière moi. ''

Un rêve ? Avait-il bien prononcer ce mot ? Je…je rêvais aussi…

'' Espèce de bourrique va ! Tu m'as manqué ! Arf, j'y crois pas que j'ai Heero Yui, the perfect soldier, dans mon salon et en plus, il parle !!! Aller, viens que je te serres dans mes bras !''

Wah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Hé mais….J'avais Duo dans mes bras et m'en étais même pas rendu compte. C'était peut-être ça le bonheur après tout….Je…je devais lui demander si on pouvait repartir là où je l'avais laissé… Je pris ma respiration et me lança :

''- Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr que non ! T'es revenu….C'est…c'est le noël le plus beau que j'ai jamais eus…''

Je sentis mon cœur être plus léger… Quatre ne s'était pas trompé, il me pardonnait. Une chose était sûre dorénavant : je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Il s'écarta quelque peu de moi, relevant la tête et m'offrant son visage.

''Hé ! Mais…tu pleures ?''

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre son visage entre mes mains et de lui essuyer ses larmes. Un sourire tendre trônait sur ses lèvres. C'était des larmes de joies. Je ne pus en croire mes yeux, mais le fait était là.

            ''Je ne sais pas si je dois mais…Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment…''

Mon cœur se serra. J'étais presque paralysé de peur à l'idée de l'embrasser et de me faire rejeter. Pourtant, je ne pouvais plus attendre, je devais tenter ma chance, celle que j'aurais dû tenter depuis tellement longtemps. Je m'approcha de son visage et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. A mon plus grand bonheur, il répondit à mon baiser. Je le serra dans mes bras…

            ''- Je t'aime….

            -Moi aussi Hee-chan….Je t'ai toujours aimé.''

Je passa le plus beau Noël de ma vie. Il sortit une bouteille de champagne, insistant pour fêter nos retrouvailles et aussi d'un côté notre couple. On s'est ensuite endormis, devant la cheminée. Il avait pris soin d'aller chercher une couverture et il s'était boudiné dans mes bras.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux et découvris deux yeux bleus me fixer. Une petite frimousse me fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de mon ange pour lui déposer un tendre bisous sur la joue.

'' Joyeux Nowel Pôpa ! Le môssieur de la photo est plus mieux en vrai d'abord !''

Mon regard croisa celui de Duo et on éclata de rire. La petite Jessie était vraiment adorable, comme Quatre me l'avait dit. Je crois qu'elle m'avait déjà adopté, et c'était réciproque. Elle alla ouvrir ses cadeaux, heureuse d'avoir été récompensée pour le fait d'avoir été gentille durant toute l'année. Elle tomba sur la peluche que je lui avait amenée. Elle était rose, dernier jouait que je venait de créer. Elle le serra contre son cœur, apparemment satisfaite de l'avoir trouvé, et se fit une place entre moi et mon chéri. Là, elle se boudina cotre nous deux, sourire aux lèvres.

            ''Papa…J'aime quand tu es heureux comme ça…'' 

**A suivre…(reviews attendues)**

**Je répondrai à toute vos reviews, c'est promis, mais n'oubliez pas de mettre les adresses e mail !**

**Sinon, plus j'aurai de reviews, plus je mettrai le chaître 5 en ligne….**

**Et si ça vous intéresse, je suis entrain de faire un fanart qui illustre cette fanfic.. **

**(zavez cas me mailez si vous voulez voir mes premières esquisses) :**

**petitezell@aol.com**


	6. Séquelle: on est bien la, tout les 2

**Titre :** Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !

**Séquelle :**On est bien là, tout les deux…

**Auteur :** Skeapy allias P-Z (pseudo aim : petitezell)

**Base :** gundam wing (beaux p'tits pilotes ! waou les fesses !!* bave sur place** ***)

**Genre :** c'est Nowel ! peut être un peu OOC , mais dans le fond, mon autocritique dirait relativement meugnon tout plein. POV d'Heero.

**Petit commentaire à la con habituel :** comme d'hab ces beaux gosses m'appartiennent pas quel dommage ! En, les prostituant, chuis sur que j'en tirerait pas mal de fric. Quoique, je me les garderais avec une très forte probabilité, au nom de mon bien être personnel. [chuis pas égoïste, je sais, mais à la base sont pas à moi voir ci dessus]En résumé [ parce que sinon je suis là jusqu'à demain à vous étaler tout mes fantasmes les concernant] je les emprunte juste le temps d'ma fic. (hein misao adorée ? t'inquiètes pas, je te le rendrai ‚'ton'' Duo ! Là il squatte la salle de bain ça fait plus d'une heure….tu crois que je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter ?)

Sinon les trucs bidules chouettes contenus entre deux * sont les pensées des différents perso…

**Pour les couples , je ne vous propose qu'un chose : lisez !!**

****

**Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !**

****

Sequelle : On est bien la, tout les deux... Deux mois plus tard… 

''- Duooo !!!

- Uiiii mamour ?

- Arrêtes de gagatiser et dépêches toi !

- Oui, oui, j'arrives !!!''

L'américain apparu sur le seuil de a porte de la salle de bain, sautillant sur un pied et essayant de mettre une chaussette sur l'autre. Ayant réussi a enfiler le bout de tissu blanc, il vint se tenir devant la porte, sourire au lèvres et fier comme un gardon. Pour une fois qu'il était prêt à temps ! Enfin, prêt, c'était vite dit !

'' Approche toi, que je t'arrange va !''

Le natté obéit, tel un petit enfant, avec un sourire angélique qui voulait lui dire ''quoi ? J'ai rien fait moi !''.

Heero, d'un geste tendre et protecteur lui rajusta le col et lui remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. Un baiser sur le front et une petite tape sur les fesses.

''Aller, tout le monde est parti !!''

La petite famille était au complet dans la voiture. 8h50 s'affichait désespérément sur le petit cadran du tableau de bord.

'' Ca risque d'être just'….Comme tous les matins…''

Heero démarra la voiture en trombe. C'était le jour de congé de son baka d'américain et il comptait bien en profiter ! Et puis…ça ne pouvais plus durer. La petite était systématiquement en retard à cause de son père.

Jess fut déposée de justesse, avant que les grilles ne  se referment.

Le japonais stoppa sur un parking un peu plus loin. Il se retourna vers son amant, un sourire naissant timidement aux bords de ses lèvres.

            ''- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait mamour ? T'as prévu qu'on aille quelque part précisément ?

            - Hum….je sais pas….

            - Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi mamour…. Allez, dit moi ce qui te ferais plaisir !

            - Ah….si c'est toi qui fais tout, c'est pas pareil ! Alors….j'aimerais bien…hum..un petit croissant tiède…suivi de…d'un massage aux huiles essentielles !''

Les yeux dans le vague, Duo divaguait dans ses pensées qui s'évadaient dans ses désirs de bien être

''- Ah…..à l'huile de lavande… Ah oui, ça, ça me plairai bien tient ! Un petit massage à l'huile essentielle de lavande….Avec un petit bain tout chaud et bien moussant….''

Duo partait dans ses envies sans prêter attention à Heero. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui passa la main devant les yeux.

            ''- Hé ho !On se réveille ! Wing appelle Deathscyte !!

- Hein? Quoi?

- Nan mais tu crois quand même pas que je vais jouer l'esthéticienne non plus ?!

- Méééééé !!! T'as dit qu't'avais envie de prendre soin de moi !

- Oui mais quand même…

- Si to plèèèèè….''

Duo lui fit son petit regard larmoyant et suppliant comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait tirer quelque chose de **son** Heero.

*****

''Némonémonémonémonémonémo !!!!''

Les deux amants étaient désormais au cinéma du quartier. Devant les caisses, ils se chamaillaient pour choisir le film qu'ils iraient voir. Le natté faisait un scandale, plaidant que c'était **sa** journée et que Matrix3 était trop violent pour sa sensibilité, seul Némo lui convenait.

''C'est bon, j'ai compris….''

Heero  céda, une fois de plus, comme toujours, inlassablement…

*****

''Dis mamour, c'est quand qu'on aura notre maison à nous ? J'aimerais tellement qu'on s'installe…Ici c'est trop petit et pis…

- Je ne sais pas Duo…Tu sais bien qu'en plus je vais devoir rentrer au Japon…Travailler à distance, c'est pas possible. J'ai trop de paperasses qui m'attendent. Hé mais….''

*****

_Deux jours plus tard…_

            ''Wao ! C'est trop beau !!!''

La petite Jessie courait devant son père qui venait d'entrer à son tour. Duo, était lui aussi subjugué. Son amant lui passa les bras autour des hanches et posa le menton sur son épaule. 

            ''Alors, ça te plais ?

            - Je…c'est magnifique Heero…. C'est beau, spacieux, parfait. Mais…t'es sur que ça ne te déranges pas ? Tu sais, une gosse de cinq ans, ça bouge pas mal et des fois ça fait tomber des trucs…

            - Chut…Tu voulais qu'on s'installe, la voilà ta maison. Et pis Jessie est comme ma fille maintenant. En plus l'école est à trois pas. Ca évitera qu'elle arrive tous les matins en retard. D'ailleurs, on se demande toujours à cause de qui…

            - Hééé !!Dis que c'est de ma faute !!

            - Aller, viens, j'vais te faire visiter !''

La petite revint, courant toujours, sa peluche rose accrochée dans sa petite menotte.

            ''Dis papa, je peux prendre a chambre rose ? Si tooo plèèèèè !

            - C'est pas à moi de décider princesse, on est chez Heero, demande lui.

            - Si to plè si to plè si to plè Heeroooooo…..

            - Bien sur que tu peux. C'est chez vous maintenant….

            - Ouééééé !!!!''

Elle reparti aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

Les deux amants étaient désormais dans la chambre d'Heero.

            ''Et voici la plus belle pièce….**Notre** chambre !''

Duo s'approcha de la table de nuit et regarda la photo qui s'y trouvait. Un sourire tendre pris place sur ses lèvres : il était heureux.

*****

_Le lendemain._

''- Bonjour mon ange…

- Bonjour Duo.''

Heero venait de se réveiller, Duo étant resté dans ses bras, sans bouger. 

''- Il est quelle heure ?

- 9h…''

Le japonais commença a repousser les draps pour se lever.

''Hé !! On a dit qu'on se prenait une semaine de vacances pendant que Jessie l'est aussi ! Reste avec moi….''

Heero retira alors la couverture sur lui en prenant soin de recouvrir aussi son amant.

''On est bien, là, tout les deux…''

Il restèrent comme ça, l'un contre l'autre pendant un petit moment. Seule la présence de l'être aimé les satisfaisaient. Ils furent vite rejoints par Jessie qui s'installa comme à son habitude entre eux deux.

Et sur la table de nuit, deux photos, l'une à côté de l'autre, trônaient fièrement. La première, dans un cadre doré, présentait Duo et Heero sur l'épaule de Wing. La seconde, dans un cadre argenté, montrait l'américain accroché au bras du japonais…

Et elles prirent toutes deux la poussière, ensemble…

**Fin**

**(reviews attendues)**

**Je répondrai à toutes vos reviews, c'est promis, mais n'oubliez pas de mettre les adresses e-mail !**

** Si vous voulez mon fanart qui illustre cette fanfic, demandez moi !**

**Et si ça vous intéresse, je suis entrain de faire un fanart qui illustre cette fanfic.. **

**(zavez cas me mailez si vous voulez voir mes premières esquisses) :**

**petitezell@aol.com**


	7. Annexe1: Aaaah! Tu sais que je t'aime to...

**Titre :** Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !

**Annexe 1:** Aaaah !! Tu sais que j't'aime toi ?

**Auteur :** Skeapy allias P-Z (**petitezell@aol.com**)

**Base :** gundam wing 

**Pour toute info:** J'viens de lancer ça sur le marché de fanfic.net : les annexes. Heu.. j'sais pas, ça m'a pris comme ça, pouf pouf ! Le principe c'est juste des ''petites pièces jointes'' à l'histoire pours les ''fans'' de cette fanfic. Mais ça n'influence en rien ni la compréhension ni la fin (quoique… ça apporte d'autres petits plus à la fin quoi…)

**Petit commentaire à la con habituel :** Heu… Que dire ? Vive le nutella !!héhé…pas taper moi ^-^. Nan, j'dec…..(c'était pas drôle, je sais…) Bref, sont toujours pas à moi à part Jess. (veut bien la prêtée, mais ça dépend à qui….)

Bref (je commence a radoter alors que j'ai 16 ans, imaginer à 50….) pas touche à **ma **Jess, sauf permission accordée de MouA.

Vous croyez qu'un jour j'aurai son pôpa rien qu'pour moi et que je pourrai en faire ce que je voudrai, que ça soit dans les fanfics ou dans ma chambre ? Peut être que….le Noël prochain….(on peut toujours rêver, non ? On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, ben moi, d'espérer **ça**, ça m'rends heureuse, ok ?!)

**C'était mon commentaire à la con habituel….(je m'arrange pas avec l'âge, je sais !)**

****

**Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !**

****

Annexe 1 : Aaaah ! Tu sais que j't'aime toi ? 

''De Mr Yui Heero,

PDG de l'Entreprise Yui Play Everytime

5 avenue du Citrus Paradisi

Tokyo, Japon

à

Mr Maxwell Duo

8 avenue du Citrus Paradisi

Tokyo, Japon.

            Cher Mr Maxwell,

Vous savez peut être que notre entreprise est en réelle expansion et que nous somme à la recherche de nouveautés. Nous avons pris connaissance de vos compétences dans votre domaine qui est le culinaire et aimerions vous avoir à nos côtés. En effet, vos connaissances en pâtisserie et en créativité nous permettraient d'ouvrir une branche ''pâtisseries et confiseries spéciales enfants'', dans notre si grande entreprise. C'est un marché prometteur et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de passer outre. Nous vous proposons donc le poste de responsable concernant cette branche et donc, si vous nous  honorez de votre accord, de devenir mon associé. 

Recevez Mr Maxwell, mes salutations distinguées.

Mr Yui Heero''

Un petit post-it manuscrit y était accroché et mentionnait que quelques mots très tendres : _''Tu me manques trop quand je suis au boulot… T'es mon petit ange qui est dans mon cœur, et c'est pas humain de me tenir à distance de toi….''_

Un cri retenti dans la maison, une voix émue et joviale :

''- Heeeeroooooo ?

- Oui mamour ?

- Je…Aaaah ! Tu sais que j't'aime toi ?''

**Annexe 2 à venir…**

**Et oui, je sais que c'est tout court, mais bon…c'est soit ça, soit rien !**

**(reviews attendues)**

**Je répondrai à toutes vos reviews, c'est promis, mais n'oubliez pas de mettre les adresses e-mail !**

** Si vous voulez mon fanart qui illustre cette fanfic, demandez moi !**

**Et si ça vous intéresse, je suis entrain de faire un fanart qui illustre cette fanfic.. **

**(petitezell@aol.com)**


	8. Annexe2 : Bulletin de notes

**Auteur :** Skeapy alias P-Z

**Titre :** Joyeux Noël Papa

**Annexe 2 :** Bulletin de notes

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Pour toute info :** Ben heu….comme pour l'annexe1 en fait. A part que celle là ne sert vraiment pas à grand chose. J'sais pas, j'avais envie… (moi et mes envies…envie d'chocolat, d'nutella, d'annexes diverses, de Duo…D'Heero….^-^ faut pas m'taper !) 

**Petite commentaire à la con habituel (encore !) : **savez qui a fallu que je me souvienne de ma grande section pour écrire ça ? J'ai galérer j'vous explique pas ! Peut être pour ça que c'est si cour ! (pas tapé ! Sinon pas d'aut' fic, j'aurai prévenu !)

****

**Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !**

****

Annexe 2 : Bulletin de Notes 

Bulletin de notes trimestriel numéro 1

Elève:  Jessie Maxwell

Capacités requises :

Je sais compter de 0 à 9 – Acquis.

Je sais l'ordre chronologique des repas – Acquis.

Je sais l'ordre chronologique des jours – Acquis.

Je sais écrire mon prénom – Acquis.

Je sais remettre dans l'ordre des images et raconter l'histoire y figurant – En cours d'acquisitions.

Je sais suivre un parcours en sport – Acquis.

            Jessie est une élève épanouie, curieuse, s'intéressant à tout et vivante. Malgré quelques bavardages, Jessie est une très bonne élève. 

Mme Cécile

**Alors heu…je sais c'est court mai…si vous mettez une petite reviews je vous mettrai la longue annexe 3 (c'est une surprise…. Hi hi, mai je pense que ça va vous plaire !)**

**Svp….REVIEWS HEUUUU !!**


	9. Annexe3: Finding Nemo!

**Auteur :** Skeapy alias P-Z

**Titre :** Joyeux Noël Papa

**Annexe 3 :** Walt Disney Pictures presents ''Fiding Nemo'' (ou le monde de Némo)

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Pour toute info :** Ben heu….comme pour l'annexe1 en fait. A part que celle là ne sert vraiment pas à grand chose. J'sais pas, j'avais envie… (moi et mes envies…envie d'chocolat, d'nutella, d'annexes diverses, de Duo…D'Heero….^-^ faut pas m'taper !) 

**Petite commentaire à la con habituel (encore !) : **savez qui a fallu que je me souvienne de ma grande section pour écrire ça ? J'ai galérer j'vous explique pas ! Peut être pour ça que c'est si cour ! (pas tapé ! Sinon pas d'aut' fic, j'aurai prévenu !)

****

**Joyeux Nowel Pôpa !**

****

Annexe 3 : Walt Disney Pictures presents ''Finding Nemo'': 

Il venait de pousser la lourde porte qui le séparait de son lieu de travail.

            ''- Salut Tina ! La forme aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais, ça va ! Toi tu m'as l'air enthousiaste aujourd'hui !

- On a que trois séances à surveiller de 14h à 17h…Après j'vais chercher ma copine, on se fait un café, une patinoire et une soirée tranquille en amoureux !

- Je vois…l'enthousiasme amoureux rend bien heureux…

- Et pis on est en pleine semaine, y va y avoir personne dans les salles, on va pouvoir se prélasser….''

Tout en parlant, il posa deux bières sur la table et s'assit aux côtés de Tina. 

''T'as bien de la chance de voir le monde façon si optimiste…moi je dirai plutôt qu'on va se faire chier à mourir !''

La jeune femme rangea quelques magasines éparpillés pour en faire une pile.

''- En tout cas, j'espère qu'on ne sera pas obligés de descendre et d'appeler la sécurité comme la dernière fois…

- Mais non ! Détends-toi ! J'te trouve trop stressée comme femme des fois….Et pis au pire je suis là !''

Le jeune homme bomba le torse, rempli de fierté et de bonne volonté.

'' Oh ça va ! Si tu fais comme la dernière fois, ça vaut vraiment pas le coup de rester sereine ! Et c'est pas toi qui a failli te prendre une schiste dans la gueule !''

L'employée du cinéma, peu rassurée, regarda l'heure et alluma les moniteurs de surveillance lui faisant face.

''Tiens, y a déjà du monde qui commence à arriver dans la 3…''

Son collègue lui tendit l'une des deux bières qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en but une gorgée et, tout en bavardant, restait les yeux scotchés sur l'écran lumineux. 

Quelques temps plus tard, la salle numéro 2 fut mise dans la pénombre et la séance débuta. Les deux collègues avaient pour habitude de faire des petits pronostiques, histoire de faire passer le temps.

'' - Moi, j'te dis, il va y en avoir deux qui vont être en retard dans la 2. Genre un couple ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? T'es devenu devin Fred ?

- Intuition masculine ! Et toi, tu nous pronostiques ?''

La jeune femme réfléchit pendant quelques instants…

'' – J'ai bien envie de me baser sur ton intuition… hum… Ton couple s'embrassera à la fin de la séance, ça te va ?

- Ok pour le baiser !!''

Une fois les publicités diverses, allant du pop-corn aux tarifs d'une séance de gym, la lumière se ralluma, toujours dans la même salle, la numéro 2.

'' - Dis, tu nous fais tes pronostics sur quelle salle vieux ?

- La 2, pourquoi ?

- Aaaah….Malheur ! Pourquoi j't'ai suivi ?La 2 c'est Némo !! Comment veux-tu qu'un couple aille voir ce film pour gosse ?!

- Hay ! Tu peux pas savoir ! Et c'est ça qui fait tout le fun ! Tiens, regarde par là ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais prédit !!''

Deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaines d'années qui se tenaient par la main venaient d'entrer dans la salle dite '' à Némo''.

''-  Comment t'as su ?!

- Ah…. J'fais dans le vaudou moi maintenant ! Nan je dec ! Je les ai vu entrain de se chamailler pour décider quel film ils iraient voir…Et vu la détermination du natté, j'ai opté pour Némo !

- Tricheur !

- C'est bon hein… Tu vas arrêter de chouiner parce qu'on joue toujours pour rien alors…

- Space quand même que deux mecs, même en couple, aillent voir Némo…

- Boh… c'est mignon comme truc. Et pis comme ça le plus sensible des deux peut se la jouer tendre et recherchant du réconfort….''

            La jeune femme laissa de côté sa bière qui commençait à se réchauffer pour se rapprocher d'avantage de l'écran de surveillance. Les deux amants la fascinait. Un petit air d'enfant traversait le visage du natté, l'autre essayant de rester un peu plus sérieux mais réellement attendrit par l'ange accroché à son bras. 

            '' -  Je les trouve mignons, pas toi ? 

- Si mais bon…t'sais, nous les mecs, on regarde pas tellement ce genre de choses…

- Zavez tort… Vous passez à côté d'énormément de tendresses, ne serait-ce qu'en regardant les autres…

- Hum…si tu l'dis. Là c'est le moment où la maman meurt…C'est triste…''

Deux perles améthystes larmoyaient gentiment….L'ange à qui ils appartenait baissa la tête légèrement pour la poser sur celle de son amant. Ce dernier passa son bras au dessus de son épaule et posa sa joue contre les cheveux doux et soyeux de son amour. Contact agréable, prouvant qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre…

''Regarde comment ils sont adorables ! Ces deux là, ils sont fait pour vivre ensemble… Ils…ils se comprennent sans même se regarder, sans même parler…''

Le film défilait devant les yeux de nos deux jeunes pilotes, les faisant rire par moment…La fin du film approchait…

''- Dit, tu crois que je vais gagner aussi mon pari ?

- J'sais pas, aucunes idées…. Mais sûrement, comme ils sont l'un après l'autre…''

Némo venait de terminer son aventure…La lumière se ralluma. Le natté se releva, laissant son amant libre de tout actes. Le brins aux cheveux en bataille plongea ses yeux dans la mer améthyste qui s'offrait à lui et découvrit que cette dernière laissait tomber quelques goûtes d'eau salée couler sur la joue au teint clair de son compagnon…Un sourire tendre prit naissance sur ses lèvres…

''Mamour….tu pleures ? Mais…pourquoi tu pleures, ça se fini bien pourtant ?

- Rah…mais…Mais il a retrouvé son papa !!

- Et ben justement…ça se fini bien, tu devrais être heureux !

- Mais je le suis ! Ce sont des larmes de joie…de JOIE !''

Le japonais taquinait légèrement son amant, mais dans le fond, il était très attendrit par ce comportement de petit enfant sensible…Il posa sa main contre sa joue pâle, essuyant la dernière larme qui perlait. Un tendre sourire… et il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son ange.

**Fini !**

**Svp….REVIEWS HEUUUU !!**


End file.
